


Kissable lips

by Torri012, Trekflower (TrekFlower)



Series: JC Quickie [17]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Dinner Date, F/M, Invite to Dinner, Kissing, Mutual Pining, One Shot, POV First Person, Sexual Tension, Short One Shot, Staring, lips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:36:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27966938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torri012/pseuds/Torri012, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrekFlower/pseuds/Trekflower
Summary: Some lips are made to be looked at and dreamed about.
Relationships: Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway
Series: JC Quickie [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1843642
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	Kissable lips

**Author's Note:**

> Kathryn POV done by Trekflower and Chakotay POV done by Torri012

=/\=

-Kathryn-

Nope, not looking. I am not looking at those kissable lips. Those ample peaks, those: juicy, full, pump lips of his. I am not imagining what those lips would taste like pressed against mine. I am not currently eliciting goosebumps dreaming how those lips would explore my skin. I am not crossing and re-crossing my legs to alleviate the throbbing build of arousal pooling between them. 

I am not in the academy where I can spend all day fantasizing about his lips. I am a grown ass woman. I am a Captain. I am lost when those lips are framed by his dimples. 

Those lips will be my undoing. I want those lips. I want them to make me scream. I want those lips to make me cry. I want those lips to make me beg for a blissful ending. I want to know those lips intimately. I nibble on my lower lip wanting it to be his. His tongue innocently wets his lips and I stifle a sigh. 

"Are you all right Kathryn?" he whispers. He and his lips lean closer. 

"Just a little hungry," I smirk. "Join me for dinner tonight?"

"Absolutely, what should I bring?"

I lace my hands together and rest them in my lap, fighting the urge to jump out of my seat with excitement. "Just your appetite… and a smile on those lips."

=/\= 

-Chakotay-

I can feel her staring. Her heated glare is burning my skin and I don’t dare turn and look at her. I don’t exactly know what she’s looking at this intensely on my face, but whatever it is, it makes her fidget. Out of the corner of my eye I can see she shifts in her chair, crossing her legs before shifting again to cross them the other way round. 

Nervously I tug on my ear, trying so hard to concentrate on the viewscreen ahead, but the only thing I can focus on is what’s happening in the corner of my eye. I know that as soon as I look, she’ll turn away to avoid my gaze. We play this game often, secretly staring at each other only to pretend we didn’t as soon as the other turns. She’s caught me multiple times and if I turn now, she’ll certainly look away from me. I know I shouldn’t desire her to look at me, but I do. Every time she does, it makes me feel special. 

I know I shouldn’t be thinking it, but I want her to look at me. I want her to stare because she finds me attractive. Because she likes me. Because she desires me. And I sincerely hope, that her gaze on me right now is not merely because I have a rice grain stuck to my cheek or something, but because it’s for one of the many reasons I want her to look at me

The cogs in my brain turn, trying to find something appropriate to say that doesn’t spoil this moment. I know, I know, it probably isn’t even a moment, but my heart wishes that it is. I lick my lips and a silent moan escapes her throat. Worried I turn to her and lean in closer. “Are you alright, Kathryn?” I ask and she instantly looks away to observe her hands. 

“Just a little hungry”, she mumbles and I smirk. Spirits, she is so damn cute when she’s caught off guard and tries to find something to talk about to stop herself from blushing. She knows I caught her. “Join me for dinner tonight?”

“Absolutely. What should I bring?” 

She jumps out of her chair. “Just your appetite... and a smile on those lips.” 

As she walks away I grin broadly. _Lips?_ She was looking at my lips. I lean back in my chair, wondering how long it will take us before she finally lets me kiss her and show her just how capable these lips of mine are.

=/\= The End =/\= 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, comments and Kudos give us joy!


End file.
